


be good

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasms, Handcuffs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Piss kink, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Watersports, a lil bit of praise kink, d/s dynamics, face fucking, idk if i missed anything so sorry in advance, minho's mouth is FILTHY, stay safe cowboys, uhhh i think that's it i'm not sure tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's simple, really — Hyunjin just needs someone to help relieve him of his stress.





	be good

It starts out simple enough. 

Hyunjin simply wants to grab Minho's attention is all. He's been feeling so pent up this past week and he knows everyone else has been too. No one's found enough time to relax themselves, with their hectic schedule set up as one event after another. 

Between all the broadcasts, fansigns, and practices, Hyunjin finds himself being, to be frank, a complete tease. He's been wearing more revealing clothing, long sleeves with one too many buttons open, oversized sweaters that slid off his shoulder if he danced a particular way. He's also been a little more than touchy with the members, pressing up against Seungmin to help with his dance or cuddling with Changbin with his hands lingering against areas that he isn't supposed to be touching. 

Minho's noticed, of course. How could he not? The boy was prancing himself around, begging to be punished. 

So that's what Minho is going to do. 

— 

"Changbinnie," Minho calls from his room. 

The boys finally have one day to themselves, most of them choosing to spend the day at home resting while Chan is unsurprisingly at the studio and Woojin is there to make sure he doesn't forget to take care of himself. Felix and Jeongin are having coffee outside and the rest are just lounging around. Minho takes this opportunity to benefit himself, to be honest he doesn't know why Woojin thought it would be a good idea to entrust him with the younger members. 

Hyunjin frowns. Minho's been avoiding him on purpose. 

The man in question, from his spot laying on the couch, lets out a lazy grunt. "What?" 

"C'mere for a moment," Minho answers. "Need your help." 

Changbin lets out a huff before standing up and going to Minho. Hyunjin's eyes follow the older boy's form as he disappears through the doorway and closes the door behind him. 

Hyunjin lets out an annoyed huff. What does a man have to do to get fucked around here? 

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Seungmin asks, taking Changbin's place on the couch adjacent to Hyunjin. 

"Minho-hyung has been avoiding me on purpose," Hyunjin pouts, twisting so he's laying on his side on the couch, facing his fellow member. "Just wanna spend some time with my favourite hyung." 

"Favourite?" Seungmin lets out a snort. "Please, we all know you're just trying to get dicked down by him." 

Hyunjin flashes the younger a smirk. "If you know that, then why do you still get flustered every time I use you to tease him?" 

"Maybe because you shamelessly grind yourself against my ass?" Seungmin raises an eyebrow. 

"You got me the-" 

"Hyunjin?" Changbin's head pops through the doorway, not fully exiting the room. "Can you come here for a sec?" 

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin, who merely shrugs in response. He sighs and gets up from the couch, walking over to Changbin. "What's up, hyung?" 

He's taken aback when Changbin pulls him inside, shutting the door behind him. Minho is sitting on his bed, legs spread and shirtless. There's a small bruise forming on his neck, and his smirk widens when he sees Hyunjin gulp. "Hi, Hyunjinnie." 

"Hi," Hyunjin manages to say. He mentally smacks himself on the head when his voice comes out small, not expecting all his confidence to leave him once he got what he wanted. "What's up?" 

"You haven't been very good lately, have you?" While Minho's talking, Hyunjin can feel Changbin pressing up on his backside, hands on his hips as he presses soft kisses on the back of his neck. 

Changbin slowly pushes Hyunjin forward until he's standing in between Minho's legs and the oldest is looking up at him with mischievous eyes. "Acting like a slut, using other members as props to try and get what you want? We can't have that, baby." 

Changbin's hands move to Hyunjin's shoulders, and smiles at the compliance in the younger when he pushes him down so now he's kneeling in front of Minho, face to face with the bulge in his sweats. 

"Thought I could get Binnie's help, since obviously you've shown how much of a whore you could be for him. Couldn't let the opportunity slide." 

Hyunjin can feel Changbin kneel behind him, the older's knees on either side of his thighs. Hyunjin is trapped now, having no way to escape, and he looks at Minho with wide doe eyes. "I'm sorry, hyungie. Just wanted you." 

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, kitten," Changbin pipes up, and the youngest can feel his hot breath on his nape. "You have to prove to us you can be a good boy." 

"I will," Hyunjin nods, gulping. His head is spinning slightly now, the anticipation of being punished yet also being praised racing in his heart. "I can be a good boy, please." 

"Then you can start by taking care of Minho-hyung," Changbin gently grabs Hyunjin's wrists and puts his hands on Minho's thighs. "He looks like he could use your help." 

When Minho nods, Hyunjin waists no time in hooking his fingers on his waistband and pulling his sweats down along with his boxers. Minho sighs when Hyunjin immediately begins his work, wrapping a hand around him. His lips enclose around the tip just as Changbin’s hands start wandering all over Hyunjin’s body. 

Minho lets out a sigh and tangles his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair, slowly guiding his head lower and lower until the tip of Hyunjin’s nose brushes against Minho’s lower stomach. “Good pup,” Minho groans when Hyunjin starts bobbing his head up and down. 

Hyunjin whimpers around Minho’s cock as Changbin’s fingers find their way under the youngest’s shirt, brushing over his nipples. “Sensitive, are we?” Changbin whispers, smirking against his neck. 

“Hyunjinnie’s very sensitive,” Minho says, a wicked smile on his face. “That’s what makes playtime fun.” 

Hyunjin sees the look Minho throws Changbin, and suddenly the oldest is thrusting into his mouth roughly while Changbin pinches a bud between his thumb and pointer fingers. Taken aback at the sudden change, Hyunjin groans while his fingers grip Changbin’s thighs to steady himself as Minho adopts a quick, steady pace. 

Changbin grabs Hyunjin’s wrists, guiding them to grip his own thighs. “No touching.” The older commands, and  _ fuck _ if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Hyunjin’s ever heard in his life. 

A few more thrusts and Minho’s pulling Hyunjin off, fingers tangled in the youngest’s hair gripping tightly. “On the bed, clothes off.” Minho orders. 

There’s a certain coldness to his voice that sends a chill down Hyunjin’s spine, and Changbin moves away from him so he could execute his actions properly. After removing all clothing from his body, Hyunjin sits on his calves in the middle of the bed, palms flat on his thighs as he awaits his next instructions. 

Before anything else, Minho pulls Changbin by the collar for a kiss, Hyunjin having a clear view of Minho’s tongue slipping into the younger’s mouth. “Hyung,” Changbin whimpers against Minho’s lips. 

The oldest grins devilishly before pulling away, whispering something in Changbin’s ear that Hyunjin is unable to understand. The rapper nods immediately, ridding himself of his clothes before walking over to Minho’s drawers. 

Speaking of, Minho’s turned his attention to Hyunjin, and smiles when he sees the position the youngest is in. “You really are a good pup, aren’t you?” 

Hyunjin mewls at the sensation of his hyung’s fingers threading through his hair, but the sound he makes dies down to a choked sob when Minho’s grip tightens and his head is being tugged back. “Too bad you were being such a horny cockslut.” 

And Hyunjin shouldn’t be liking this treatment too much, he really shouldn’t, but Minho’s words go straight to his cock and it twitches against his stomach, begging to be touched. The smirk on Minho’s face doesn’t waver one bit, lips trailing down to bite on Hyunjin’s pale skin. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin pleads. “No marks, please. We have a schedule this week.” 

“Then maybe you should have thought about that before wanting to whore around. Hands and knees.” 

Hyunjin has no choice but to comply. Per Minho’s request, he turns around to face the headboard, leaning on his elbows. He fists at the covers as he feels Minho’s finger trace down the small of his back. The bed dips, and Hyunjin wants to look back to see what Changbin had gotten, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to and he wants to be a good boy, a good pup for his hyungs. 

The slap comes when Hyunjin least expects it, and he’s yelping into the covers as his hands are being tugged behind his back. His ass is in the air and he feels the ever familiar steel lock around his wrists, prompting a whine to fall from his lips. It doesn’t stop there though, because a few seconds later there’s a pressure around his dick and a cock ring clamped around the base. “Hyungie-” 

“You’ll take what we give you like a good slut.” Is the response that cuts his words off. 

“But, hyungie-” 

“Hyunjin.” Minho’s voice is firm and Hyunjin knows not to protest even more. “You said you’d be a good boy.” 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles, his cheek falling against the comforter. “I’ll be a good boy, hyungie.” 

“You’re going to count now, okay?” Changbin appears in front of him, and Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut when the older runs a soft hand through his hair. 

The comfort doesn’t last long, though, because Minho brings his hand down harshly on his ass before Hyunjin could fully relax. “One!” The youngest whines out, following Changbin’s words. 

Hyunjin appreciates the quick second Minho gives for him to take a breathe before bringing his hand down again, the sound of the slap piercing through the room. “Two!” 

_ Three, four, fifteen, twenty-one, thirty.  _

Minho doesn’t stop until tears fall from Hyunjin’s eyes, until he’s whining into the pillow, begging his hyung to stop. 

“Do you actually want me to?” Minho cocks an eyebrow. 

Hyunjin looks over his shoulder, confused. “I-” 

“Because, see, Hyunjinnie, I think you actually  _ like _ the pain. You like being punished, don’t you? You get off on it like the whore you are. That’s why you constantly disobey hyungie.” 

The words get stuck in Hyunjin’s throat, partly because he’s still recovering from his spankings and partly because, well, maybe it  _ is _ a little bit true. Maybe he  _ does  _ get off on the pain, the sting he’s given and the chafes on his wrists when he struggles against the handcuffs and the way his whole body will be sore for days on end when they’re done. He likes it when his throat is fucked raw, when his dick is throbbing, straining around the cock ring, he likes it when he’s used as nothing but a fucktoy. 

“Aw, he’s so red, hyung.” Changbin coos, hand caressing Hyunjin’s cheek. “Is our pup getting embarrassed?” 

Hyunjin whines incoherently, shutting his eyes against the feeling of Changbin’s hand. “ _ Please. _ ” 

“Please what?” 

“Touch me,” Not caring much for his dignity anymore, Hyunjin stares up at Changbin, eyes and words pleading desperately. “Hyungie, please. I want— need, I need you. Can’t take it anymore, hurts so bad.” 

“But we are touching you,” Changbin replies, tone ever so teasing. “You gotta be specific, baby boy.” 

Hyunjin can barely register the slick finger that circles his entrance, and he yelps when Minho shoves the whole digit in, not giving the youngest any time before he starts thrusting roughly. “Hyung, I— fuck, hyungie!” 

“Quiet,” Minho hisses, pace faltering in the slightest to slip a second finger alongside the first, which just causes Hyunjin to groan loudly. “Seungmin and Jisung are still outside. You wouldn’t want them to hear, would you?” 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin cries, hole clenching around Minho’s fingers. The oldest grins evilly. “You  _ do _ want them to hear you, hm? Your two hyungs aren’t enough? Selfish little cockslut wants them too? Bet you’d want everyone to see you like this, falling apart with just my fingers, am I right?” 

“Hyuuung,” Hyunjin babbles, eyes closing once again as Changbin wipes the tears that fall from his eyes. He’s been pent up for weeks, it’s not long before he’s close, the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. “Hyungie, wanna come.” 

“You can try,” Hyunjin absolutely  _ hates _ the tone Minho uses, the daring lilt and challenging voice that’s teasing him. He can come, Minho’s words didn’t say he couldn’t, but when he lets go and his body starts  _ convulsing _ , he isn’t given the satisfaction of the pressure in his stomach releasing. 

“S-stop, please.” Hyunjin hiccups, feeling the overstimulation when Minho continues to jab against his prostate. The eldest complies, slipping his fingers out gently and wiping them on the sheets. 

Hyunjin’s eyes are still closed as he catches his breath, head resting against Changbin’s thigh while the latter helps to soothe him by playing with his hair. “Hyungie, please.” 

“You took that so well, puppy.” Minho praises, sweetness dripping heavy from his voice. “What do you want as a reward?” 

“Wan’ hyungies to use me,” Hyunjin says, voice filled with nothing but lust. Changbin looks down at him, spit drooling in the corner of his mouth which is slightly ajar, eyes shut, chest heaving, and hair messy. He looks fucked dumb, and he hasn’t even had a dick in him yet. Changbin can’t wait for that moment to come.

“How do you want your hyungs to use you?” Minho continues, rubbing comforting circles on Hyunjin’s hip bone. 

“Want Binnie-hyung to use my mouth, come down my throat, while you fuck me so good I’ll be limping by the time we’re done.” 

“Okay, baby.” The switch in Minho’s demeanor is everything Hyunjin lives for, the way he was so ruthless just seconds before but now is allowing the youngest to get what he wants. “Wanna keep the handcuffs on?” 

“Mhm,” Hyunjin nods, voice weak. “And— and the ring too.” 

“Oh?” Changbin takes Hyunjin’s chin in his hands, prompting the younger boy to open his eyes and look up at him. “What was that, puppy?” 

Hyunjin’s face burns red with embarrassment, but he still answers the question. “Wanna keep the cock ring on too. Wanna dry orgasm at least once more.” 

“Good boy,” Changbin leans down to catch Hyunjin’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Good whore for telling hyungs what you want.” 

Minho and Changbin readjust Hyunjin so that the boy is more comfortable with his position, both elders taking their time to make sure he’s okay. Once Hyunjin mutters out a soft  _ green, _ Minho nods to Changbin. 

“Open wide, baby boy.” Changbin guides his hard cock to Hyunjin’s waiting mouth, groaning in relief when he feels the younger boy’s warmth. “Mhm, so good for us, yeah?” 

Minho makes sure to slather as much lube as he can on his length, having not prepped the younger boy enough. Hyunjin groans around Changbin’s cock when he feels the eldest push in, as slow as possible. 

Minho finally bottoms out, and the two are unbelievably patient when Hyunjin breathes through his nose, clenching around Minho’s cock, willing himself to relax. It’s a few minutes before he moans around Changbin’s length. 

“Can we move, baby doll?” 

The second Hyunjin nods, the two thrust into him, immediately setting a quick pace. Hyunjin falls limp, letting himself be used by his hyungs. He tries his best not to gag when Changbin bucks into his mouth, but his attempts fall short when Minho’s hips snap into his and pushes him forward. 

He’s just whining and crying now, hot tears on his cheeks. Minho uses the handcuffs as reigns, fucking into him harder. Hyunjin lets out a particularly loud cry when Minho hits his prostate dead-on, and continues to with every thrust into him. On the other end, Changbin’s fingers entangle in his hair, gripping tight and thrusting roughly. 

Hyunjin revels in it, revels in the feeling of his hyungs treating him like this. It isn’t long before he’s pushed off the edge again, shaking against his restraints as his body is forced to go through another dry orgasm. 

Minho slows down to a stop and eventually pulls out, ordering Changbin to do the same. Hyunjin whimpers at the feeling of being empty, but soon his wrists are being freed and he’s being flipped onto his back. Changbin and Minho are looking down at him while he smiles up at them cheekily, all three men having lust blown eyes. Minho tugs the cock ring off, and Hyunjin gasps loudly, amazed at the fact that he hadn’t come right then and there. 

“Such a good slut for us,” Minho breathes out as he hooks his arms under Hyunjin’s knees and places them on his shoulders, the tip of his length teasing at the younger’s entrance. “Want us to fill you up with our cum? Make you our little cumrag?” 

“Yes, yes please,” Hyunjin whines, raising his hips desperately. “Hyungie, please!” 

Changbin straddles Hyunjin’s face, the younger boy taking his cock in his mouth easily. Minho pushes in as well, and they’re back into the same fast pace they’ve set before. Minho reaches out and pulls Changbin by the neck, bringing their lips together. It’s not much of a kiss as it is the older simply licking and sucking into the younger’s mouth, but then Minho’s other hand comes down and presses the heel of his palm into Changbin’s lower stomach. 

The boy’s hips stutter, cock reaching deeper into Hyunjin’s mouth that literally has the latter gagging. “No, hyung!” Changbin tries to push Minho off, but the older simply smiles into the kiss and digs his palm harder. 

Changbin lets out a broken moan, whining into Minho’s mouth. “Hyung, please. I have to pee.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes snap open in panic, realizing what Minho’s trying to do, but he can’t do anything in his current position. 

“You can let go, baby. Hyunjinnie’s a dirty piss slut, he won’t mind.” Minho says to Changbin, sucking on his tongue one last time before Changbin’s hips stutter again and he thrusts as deep as he can go, the familiar taste of come running down Hyunjin’s throat. It doesn’t stop there, though, because as soon as the older finishes coming, he’s shooting his piss down Hyunjin’s throat. 

At the taste, Hyunjin’s back suddenly arches and come spurts in thick ribbons out of his cock, painting all three of them white. A few more thrusts and Minho’s coming too, filling Hyunjin’s ass full with his seed. 

The two older men pull out soon after, Minho’s come dripping onto Hyunjin’s thighs. “Stay here,” Minho says, leaving the bed momentarily to grab the nearest towel he could find before coming back and cleaning all three of them up. Hyunjin stays unmoving on the bed, allowing Changbin to wrap his arms around him. 

Minho grabs the water bottle he’s kept on the bedside table, handing it to the two cuddling on the bed. “Drink. I’ll run a bath for you in a sec.” 

Changbin takes the bottle from Minho when he realizes Hyunjin won’t do it himself, and sits the younger boy up before uncapping the bottle and guiding it to his lips. Minho gets dressed and leaves the room. Hyunjin takes it with a gracious smile, downing nearly all of its contents before handing it back. Changbin finishes the rest, placing the bottle back on the bedside table. His hands go to Hyunjin’s shoulder blades, massaging lightly. “Think you can walk?” 

The younger boy hums absentmindedly. “I don’t think I can face Seungmin or Jisung after this. They surely heard everything.” 

Changbin chuckles. “Like they’ve never had a piece of the action. Now come on, you have come dripping out of your ass and piss down your throat. We gotta get you cleaned up.” 

Hyunjin snorts at Changbin’s words as he allows the latter to pick him up. “You sure do have a way with words, hyung.” 

“Of course. I didn’t become a self-composing rapper for nothing.” 


End file.
